Stay With Me, Always and Forever
by holl2712
Summary: "We stay together as one...Always and Forever.". Elijah nodded as he pulled away. Rebekah and Elijah walked to the edge of the woods while Klaus and Caroline turned to each other. They joined hands and they both spoke in perfect sync, meaning every single word. "Always and Forever." Klaus/Caroline... should I continue?
1. Chapter 1

**Stay With Me, Always and Forever.**

**Chapter One.**

**The First Vampires. **

Caroline sat beneath the white oak tree as she ran her fingers through her wet hair, she had just taken a swim in the river and her hair had become tangled. She pulled her fingers out of her hair and brushed it over her shoulder, exposing her creamy skin. Caroline sighed at the cool breeze, as it blew against her skin. She closed her eyes as her whole body became still and calm.

She jumped when a warm hand landed on her shoulder, her eyes snapped open and she scrambled to her feet only to see her best friend's amused look, Klaus held back his deep chuckle.

"Don't ever do that to me again Niklaus; you know how I hate surprises! What were you trying to gain? I could have died from the shock of your foolish behaviour. Do you ever think?!" she shouted and his smile fell. He took a step forward and she wrapped her arms around herself.

"Caroline, I'm sorry, please forgive me..." he started but stopped when she broke into a huge grin, and started giggling.

"Forget it Nik, I was only jesting, you take everything I say far too seriously" Klaus rolled his eyes.

"That is only because I hate it when you are mad at me, my dear Caroline." He told her in a small voice. Caroline felt herself blush slightly and she took a few steps forward.

"So what is it that you wanted?" Klaus looked up and burst into a grin.

"Tatia has returned, from visiting some friends in the west. I was wondering if you wanted to accompany me, when I go to visit her because I know how much she wants to be your friend" Caroline scoffed.

"I cannot believe you asked me that Niklaus, I am going back to the village, because I have plans with Rebekah, as you know. I and she are planning a small celebration for Henrik's." Klaus nodded and looked down.

"Of course, how foolish of me to forget. I shall go on my own. But I will walk you back through the woods, we all know who would love to get his paws on you" he growled the last part. Caroline rolled her eyes.

"My dear friend, you and I both know that Edmund has no desire to get his 'paws' on me" Caroline slipped her feet into her shoes and they started walking, their arms brushing occasionally.

"You do not hear how he talks of you, I want to hurt him with every fibre of my being" he said lowly. Caroline stopped and placed a hand on his arm.

"Do no such thing; you need not worry about me. Tatia is who you should worry about" Klaus quickly turned to look at her, their noses almost touching.

"You are my best friend; I worry about you because you worry about me. Because every emotion you have for me, I have for you" Caroline bit her lip.

"I highly doubt that..." she said, before turning and hurrying over to her hut where Rebekah sat waiting.

"I'll be about one minute Rebekah, let me change me dress and I'll be out" Rebekah nodded and Caroline jogged inside and changed her dress and pulled her hair up. Rebekah was still waiting outside for Caroline when she exited her hut.

"Right, so what have you thought of?" Rebekah smiled.

"We have a small bonfire to celebrate Henrik, and then we have music and dancing" Caroline nodded enthusiastically.

"That is perfect, my friend. Let's hope we can get your brothers to dance" Rebekah nodded in agreement.

"Forbes you wound me! Of course I'll dance as long as it is with you" a chipper voice came from behind, Caroline laughed and turned around.

"Now why would I dance with you Kol, everyone knows you have two left feet" Kol placed his hand on his chest in mock offense.

"How dare you insult me in such a manner, I think I may have to prove to you that my dance skills are up to your requirements. May I?" Kol held his hand out for Caroline and she giggled before placing her hand in his. He pulled her close and started twirling her around and Caroline couldn't help but throw her head back and laugh.

Kol continued to spin Caroline around as they both laughed, both unaware of Klaus' burning gaze. He glared at the pair of them, his hands curling into fists as he watch Kol dip Caroline and bring her back up, she burst into a fit of giggles and rested her head on Kol's shoulder.

"You were right Kol; your dancing shall be alright. As long, as I have the first dance" Kol smirked.

"We'll see Caro' I may ask a girl who has better hunting skills" Caroline raised an eyebrow.

"Well, then I must go and cry, because you have just broke me heart" she said sarcastically, turning to leave when he caught her hand. She looked up at his smug face.

"Well we can't have that can we? I guess I can let you have my first dance, as it is to save your heart" Caroline rolled her eyes.

"Thank you Kol, I shall go and tell all the other girls to make them jealous" Caroline winked and walked off to join Rebekah on the fallen tree trunk.

"Nik couldn't keep his eyes off of you, he was jealous" Caroline scoffed.

"He has Tatia, and nothing to be jealous of" Caroline looked down slightly.

"I thought we were going to be family, Caroline" Rebekah mumbled. The blonde turned to the other blonde and patted her shoulder.

"You know even if I do not end up related to you, you will always be my sister" Rebekah looked up and smiled.

"As you will always be my sister." The girls smiled at each other.

"CAROLINE! TIME TO COME INSIDE!" Her mother shouted, Caroline flinched slightly at the volume and stood up, quickly hugging her friend before running inside.

Klaus watched as she ran inside, her hair bouncing with each step that she took, his fists became his normal hands as he stretched his fingers and quietly walked back to his own hut.

**TVDTVDTVDTVDTVD**

Rebekah and Caroline sat outside as they watched Kol, Elijah and Klaus set up for Henrik's celebration. Caroline giggled as Kol dropped a piece of wood on his foot.

"Careful now Kol, wouldn't want you to get injured, otherwise who would I dance with?" Caroline joked and Kol smirked.

"I had almost forgotten, thank you for reminding me, I shall not get hurt because I would hate to leave you alone for the likes of...Edmund to snatch you up" Klaus stopped for a moment before continuing to place pieces of wood in the fire pit.

"Why does everyone think that Edmund likes me? He doesn't" Caroline exclaimed and Klaus chuckled.

"Caroline, no man would simply want to be your friend" Caroline raised her eyebrows at him.

"And what about you?" she challenged; Klaus paused and looked at her, keeping his emotions off his face and out of his eyes.

"Well, I'm different. I'm your best friend" Caroline rolls her eyes. Klaus smirks for a moment before his eyes narrow slightly. Caroline gives him a strange look before turning her head a little.

"Edmund, how are you?" Caroline asked with a pleasant voice. Klaus walked forward only to be pulled back by his older brother, Elijah.

"I am very well, and you Caroline?" she shrugged.

"Well enough, now what can I, um, do for you?" her voice slightly uncertain. Edmund smiled and took a small step forward, which caused Klaus to growl quietly.

"I was hoping that I would have the pleasure of escorting you to tonight's celebration, that is if no one has yet to ask you" Caroline laughed nervously and glanced behind her. Klaus watched as she looked at him.

"I am afraid, Edmund that me or my brother, Kol, will be escorting Caroline this evening." Elijah said, Caroline turned around and smiled gratefully. Klaus glared at his brother before turning his smug grin on Edmund.

"I see, I shall see you tonight Caroline, I hope you save me a dance all the same" he turned and stalked off. Caroline let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and made her way towards Elijah, Kol and Klaus.

"I hope you now know, what we all mean Care'. He's after you" Klaus said in a matter-of-fact tone. Caroline pulled a face.

"Hush Nik, I would never accept him, because I do not care for him in that way. So which one of you is taking me?" Elijah and Kol glanced at each other.

"I am afraid that I am already accompanying some young women. Mother arranged it." Kol admitted and Elijah smiled proudly.

"Well Caroline, it would be an honour to escort you tonight" Elijah said with a bow which caused Caroline to burst into a fit of giggles that caused Klaus to scowl. Caroline dropped into a small curtsy.

"Why thank you Elijah, I shall see you all tonight. Mother wishes for me to get washed and pick out my best garment for tonight's festivities. If you will all excuse me" Everyone nodded and she turned with a smile and skipped slightly back to her hut.

**TVDTVDTVDTVDTVD**

Caroline smiled as Henrik hugged his family before making his way over to her; he smiled up at her and hugged her too. She hugged back and held him close before releasing him and he moved back.

"Thank you Caroline" he said quietly and Caroline smiled. She ruffled his hair.

"It was my pleasure Henrik, now run along and enjoy your night" Henrik nodded and ran towards his sister who laughed at his eagerness. Caroline watched as everyone started to dance and Kol shot her a look as the young girl who his mother, had told him to bring, dragged him off.

Caroline smiled when one of the boys asked Rebekah to dance and even young Henrik was pulled out by one of the smaller girls. She frowned when she saw Tatia walking towards Klaus and Elijah. She watched as Tatia pulled Klaus with her and they started spinning and Elijah looked down. She made her way over to him.

"Now Elijah, I thought you of all people knew what you have to do, when the girl you love asks another to dance" he turned and looked at her for an explanation.

"You do not know? Well, you have to find a pretty girl, pick her up and take her to dance, making the other jealous" she said jokingly. Elijah however, didn't laugh only scoop Caroline into his arms and carry her onto the floor. She laughed as he placed her on the floor and started spinning her around.

Elijah started laughing a little too as others clapped along with everyone's steps. Caroline pulled away from Elijah and started to spin around on her own, her laugh ringing out, her arms out at the side her blonde hair billowing around her. Everyone watched in awe at her carefree manner.

Klaus smiles at his best friend, forgetting the beautiful girl standing next to him. The fire made Caroline's blonde hair shine and her skin glowed. Her laugh was music to his ears and he never wanted her to stop.

Caroline continued to spin until someone caught her and she looked up. Kol smiled down at her and she laughed again. Kol then started to prance around her and she burst into a fit of hysterics along with everyone else.

The music slowly came to an end and everyone clapped and cheered. Caroline turned and her smile faltered slightly. Her mother watched her with a critical eye and Caroline looked down, walking over to stand by her mother's side, her shoulders slightly hunched.

"That is not how a young lady acts Caroline; I am positive that you daydream whenever I explain such things to you." Her mother scolded. The blonde looked up at her mother and frowned.

"I was only dancing, mama" her mother shot her a look.

"You shall learn some respect, don't return to my sight until the night is over" Caroline looked down and took a few deep and calming breath's, wishing the tears out of her eyes. She then proceeded to walk around the fire and sit on a tree trunk. She was shortly joined by Klaus.

"What's wrong love? You were full of joy and happiness and now you look like you are about to cry" Caroline looked up at him a little.

"Oh Nik, I'm never going to do anything right in her eyes. I being happy doesn't even please her. I fear if I disappoint her too much, she shall cast me off and what would I do without you, Bekah, Kol, Henrik, Elijah and Finn?!" she exclaimed running her fingers through her soft curls.

Klaus wraps his arm tightly around her shoulder and pulls her a little closer; she lets her head fall onto his shoulder. He took a deep breath.

"I won't let her to do that sweetheart, she won't cast you off" he assured her.

"Are you sure?" she asked in a quiet voice.

"I'm sure" he kissed her forehead before pulling away and standing up, he held his hand out for her, Caroline looked up at him in question.

"This night is not going to finish until I get a dance with my best friend" Caroline smiled sadly. _Friend, nothing more. Its never going to be anything more..._ she thought. She placed her hand in his and he pulled her up.

Klaus wrapped his arms around her waist and Caroline placed hers on his shoulders. They swayed along with everyone else, each in their own little world.

Caroline stared over Klaus' shoulder as her mother, Tatia and the others watched them, her eyes flickered away each time they made contact with someone else's. She decided to keep her eyes down, feeling as if everyone criticized her.

Klaus however ignored everyone's pointed looks and just looked down at the blonde in his arms. He pulled her closer and tightened his grip around her waist and watched as she sniffed a little and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Caroline, look at me" he said and Caroline slowly looked up. A few stray tears rolled down her cheeks and he brushed them away. He cupped her cheek and ran his thumb across her soft skin.

"Don't listen to them Caroline, you are perfect and don't let anyone tell you otherwise." Caroline smiled up at him; she opened her mouth to say something, but stopped when someone cleared their throat. They both turned to look at the disgruntled brunette, who fixed a fake smile on her face but and an icy gaze towards Caroline.

"Klaus, your mother wishes to speak with us" Tatia held her hand out and Klaus looked at her hand then back at Caroline.

"Remember what I said Caroline" he whispered placing a lingering kiss on her forehead, before he pulled away and followed Tatia over to where his mother stood, waiting impatiently, a stern look on her face. Caroline turned and sighed.

"Edmund" he smiled and took her hand kissing the tops of her knuckles. Caroline gave him a small smile.

"May I speak with you privately?" Caroline gave him a questioning look before giving a hesitant nod. He took her hand and led her away from the party.

"What is it Edmund?" Caroline asked and he took a deep breath.

"I have already talked to your mother and she has given me her blessing, so now I only have to ask the most important person in my life" Caroline's eyes widened and she gripped the material of her dress.

"Edmund, please don't" he slowly got down on one knee and held out a wooden ring. The two pieces of wood wrapped around each other and a small bead sat in the middle. It was beautiful and he had obviously put a lot of thought into it.

"Caroline, I know you probably don't feel the same way about me, but I want you to know that I care deeply about you and it would be the greatest honour in the whole world if you would become my wife" Caroline sucked in a breath.

"If you know I do not feel the same way about you, then..." he held up his hand.

"I know that your heart already belongs to Niklaus, but he loves Tatia and I would provide for you. I would do anything to prove myself to you; all I want is for you to get whatever you want. Please let me be the one to give that to you" Caroline looked away.

Her eyes landed on Klaus' figure as he stood close to Tatia and he looked around the crowd for someone, Tatia placed a hand on his arm and he turned his head to look at her, she said something which caused him to laugh. Caroline looked down at Edmund.

"Okay Edmund, I...I accept your offer" Edmund's face broke into a huge grin as he took her hand and slipped the ring onto her finger. He stood up and pulled her close, placing an affectionate kiss on her lips. Caroline held the tears in as he pulled away and took her hand.

They both walked back to the celebration and a few people turned to look at them. Her mother gave her a smile before she called for everyone's attention. Klaus looked at her mother and Caroline had to look away.

"My daughter and Edmund would like to announce something" Caroline looked up as she became the centre of attention, Klaus looked at her curiously before his eyes narrowed at Edmund and her entwined hands.

"I would like you all to know that a few moments ago that Caroline agreed to become my wife. I hope that I will make her as happy as she has made me" Everyone clapped, except the Mikaelson children. Caroline gave a weak smile before she excused herself and walked over to Rebekah, Kol and Elijah.

"I know what you all must be thinking, but I could not say no, if I had my mother would have forced me" she said. Rebekah and Kol nodded sympathetically while Elijah patted her shoulder.

"You may want to explain that to Niklaus, he does not seem all that pleased" Elijah told her, she turned and saw Klaus standing before her, his eyes narrowed, hands curled into fists.

"A word, Caroline" he hissed, she nodded and they walked away from the celebration and around the back of the hut's. He stopped and spun around to look at her. She looked at anything other than his face.

"What the hell Caroline?! This very morning you were telling us how you would never accept him and now you two are to be wed!" he growled and Caroline felt the tears form in her eyes.

"Nik, I do not have to explain myself to you" she whispered. Klaus froze.

"You do, because you are my best friend and I thought...I thought that you cared the same way about me as I do for you" Caroline snapped her head up to look at him. His features were soft his eyes full of emotion.

"You do not know how I feel about you Niklaus. How I feel when I'm with you, or when you're with that Petrova girl. You do not feel the same way about me, that I do for you..." she was cut off as his lips came crashing down on hers. She froze as he pulled her closer and wrapped his arms around her.

Automatically she wrapped her arms around his neck and responded. She could feel him smile against her lips as he continued to kiss her. He slowly pulled away and he eyes fluttered open.

"I hope you now know how I feel about you, and I know exactly how you feel about me" he whispered and Caroline gulped. She forced herself to pull away and distance herself.

"We cannot do this Nik, we are not meant to be. You have Tatia, I am going to marry Edmund and we are going to stay best friends. That is all we can ever be." Klaus' eyebrows furrowed.

"Surely you know that after that I cannot go back to the way we were. I care about you Caroline, you may think I care about Tatia but she is only to distract myself, that may be harsh but it is the truth. I want you Care', I need you and I will not allow you to marry...him" he said, Caroline let out a shaky breath.

"It is too late Niklaus, I have agreed and a Forbes never goes back on their word. We need to forget this."

"How can you say that? I cannot forget about this love, you returned my feelings, if anything I will only fight harder." He told her as he stepped closer. Caroline shook her head.

"I have to go back, Edmund is probably looking for me" a low growl rumbled in the back of Klaus' throat as she turned to walk away. He reached forward and caught her wrist spinning her to him. Her hands landed on his chest and she looked up at him.

"Caroline..." he whispered, as he leaned in to plant another soft kiss on her parted lips. He never got the chance because Caroline shook her head and pushed him away.

"I can't, forgive me Nik" she said before turning and rushing back to the party. Klaus watched her run away and sighed.

**TVDTVDTVDTVDTVD**

Caroline avoided Klaus as often as she could in the days that followed her engagement. If he was walking in her direction she would quickly turn and walk in the other direction. She made sure she was never alone when he was around. She would surround herself with her other friends or have Edmund with her. Other times her mother would steal her away and they would discuss her wedding.

Currently, Klaus was angry, no angry didn't cover how he felt he was fuming. He couldn't stand the fact that Caroline was avoiding him or the fact that she was indeed getting married. He watched as she made her way into the woods and decides to follow her.

When he found her she was kneeling, plucking a large amount of multicoloured flowers. She let the flowers float into the basket and she reached for a bright blue flower when he spoke.

"You've been ignoring me" she jumped and let out a surprised squeal. He held back a laugh and kept a look of hurt on his face. She stood and turned to face him.

"I've been very busy..." she started, but he let out a loud snort.

"You and I both know that is a lie, you've been avoiding me and I want to know why" Caroline stared at him for a few seconds before looking away.

"I don't know what to tell you. That I can't be around you and pretend that I'm making the right decision by marrying Edmund, because I know that I'm not. So the logical solution, keep away from you and then I'll know that I am definitely making the right decision." She told him.

"Is that what you keep telling yourself to help you sleep at night?" Caroline looked down.

"What do you want me to say Nik?"

"Tell me the truth, Caroline." She opened her mouth to say something when she looked at something over his shoulder.

"Edmund" she said with a small smile, Klaus took a deep breath before turning. Edmund looked at him before smiling at Caroline.

"Everyone is leaving for the caves, your mother wants you with her so you don't get attacked" he told her, Caroline nodded and picked up her basket, she walked past Klaus and placed her hand inside of Edmund's. Klaus looked up at her.

"Coming Niklaus?" she asked, he nodded and followed them.

**TVDTVDTVDTVDTVD**

However, Caroline wasn't the one to get attacked that night by the neighbouring monsters. That night Klaus and the youngest Mikaelson ventured out into the woods to watch the humans transform, unaware of the damage that could be done. Two people went out that night and only one came back alive.

Klaus sat under the White Oak, with his head buried in-between his knees. His face stained with tears, Caroline took small steps towards him, unaware to whatever reaction she was about to receive.

"Klaus...Niklaus...Nik will you answer me" he finally looked up and it broke her heart to see him so alone and lost. She sat next to him and wrapped an arm around his shoulder.

"It was not your fault, you do know that right?" Klaus shook his head.

"I shouldn't of let him leave the caves, I should of protected him more" Caroline took a deep breath.

"Did you kill him Niklaus? No, those...animals did. Whatever you think or what Mikael has been telling you is lies, you did the best you could have and I want you to know that I'm here for you" she felt Klaus start to shake slightly.

"I thought you hated me" Caroline pulled him a little closer.

"I could never hate you" she simply said.

She doesn't know how long they sat their in each other's arms but they only left when Mikael approached and demanded them to move. Klaus moved straight away and Caroline followed casting a cautious look over her shoulder.

"I'm not his son" Caroline looked at Klaus and blinked.

"What?"

"This very morning after we...buried Henrik, I heard them arguing and mother revealed it. Her one great mistake. She had an affair with one of the monsters and I am a result of that. After that Mikael left and he, he slaughtered every single one of them, including the man who was my father." He said quietly, Caroline gave him a sympathetic look and grabbed his hand.

"It does not matter because your siblings and I, we'll love you all the same" he looked up at her and for the first time since last nights tragic events he smiled, a small smile, but still his lips formed a smile.

"We better be getting back, mother will be looking for me" Caroline nodded and they both walked back to the village together. Parting ways when they entered.

**TVDTVDTVDTVDTVD**

Klaus' vision slowly returned as he sat up and rubbed his neck. He looked around and saw Elijah holding a crying Rebekah and Finn trying to shake Kol awake. He sat up and saw his parents walk in.

"What have you done to us?" Elijah asked and suddenly Klaus remembered.

His father, well so-called father and made them drink some peculiar liquid and then stabbed them all. He should be dead, they should all be dead. But they weren't, they were all alive and he craved something, a thirst that was needed to be quenched.

"I am making sure my family survives" he told them and walked towards each of them, forcing something down their throats. When he finished he placed something around each of their necks.

When he came to Klaus Mikael stared at him for a few seconds before pushing something against his mouth. He tried to push him away but he was far too strong, stronger than usual. He felt the liquid slide down his throat and he gagged at the taste. _Blood. _Mikael fastened the metal around his neck and walked away.

Klaus fell to the ground and gasped for hair as he held onto his jaw. Something pushed through his gums and they ached. Then the pain disappeared. He raised his hand towards his mouth and ran his fingers along his teeth. They were sharper, they were like..._fangs. _

"What are we?" Finn asked, in disgust. His mother stepped forward.

"You are a new species. You are vampires. You will never age, never be able to die and will only survive by drinking the blood of a human, you are all stronger, faster have the ability to control minds" Rebekah gasped in horror and held onto Elijah. Kol moved closer to Finn and Klaus sat there glaring at his mother.

"I hope you all know the sacrifice we made to make you immortal, I hope you and Elijah will become the brothers you once were now that the Petrova girl is no more." Elijah and Klaus looked at each other.

"What do you mean?"

"She is what created you, her blood." Elijah flashed forward and froze at his increased speed.

"You are stronger, faster because of us, because of her" Mikael told them, Elijah shook his head.

"I'm hungry" Rebekah mumbled and Mikael smirked.

"There's a whole village out there for you all" Ester looked at her husband.

"That was not what we agreed on" But their children were already gone.

Shrill screams and shouts filled the night as the entire village was devoured and drained. Their blood stained the ground and the Original vampires revelled in the taste. Klaus however searched the entire village for the one girl he needed. Something was pulling him towards her.

His whole being was on edge, his emotions more intense. Everything he felt before, the hate for his father, the love for his best friend was increased. He had to find her, make sure she did not die. Could he not do what his father had done to him and his siblings?

Caroline ran through the woods, away from the screaming and the massacre that her friends were causing. She watched her mother get torn to pieces by Finn and she ran. She had spotted Klaus rushing around looking for something or someone. She hoped it wasn't her.

She stopped in the middle of the woods and spun around looking for a direction to run in. She shivered as a sudden gust of wind rushed past her. She wrapped her arms around her and turned half a circle and went to run when she froze.

Klaus stood looking at her, his clothes drenched in blood. It dripped down is chin and she felt herself gag slightly. He gave her a small smile before taking a step forward. She didn't move, out of habit perhaps or because she was too scared to make any sudden movements.

"Caroline, I...need to explain myself" Caroline gave a small nod.

"Mother and Father, killed Tatia. They forced her blood down my siblings and my own throat and then he slaughtered us with his sword. We later awoke, gums aching a particular craving for blood and Father quenched that thirst and we have become this new species...we are vampires." Caroline shuddered at the word. He rushed forward and caused her to jump when he appeared in front of her.

"Don't be afraid, love. It is amazing, we are faster, have better vision and hearing, and my strength has improved, we drink the blood of humans. I am invincible. I can never age, I can control people and everything is intensified, my emotions, my feelings. My feelings for you..." he trailed off and Caroline smiled slightly.

"I can't live forever, without you by my side, sweet Caroline" Caroline's face twisted into confusion.

"What are you going to do?" she asked, fear evident in her voice.

"I'm going to feed you my blood, kill you and then when you awaken you will have to drink the blood of a human then you will be like me and we can stay together. You and me" his voice was full of joy.

"I, I don't want to kill the innocent. I don't want to live forever." She said quietly and Klaus stared at her.

"You do not want to stay with me?" he asked and Caroline hesitated.

"I do, but I don't want to be a...be a..." she refused to finish her sentence and he gripped her shoulders she hissed in pain. He released her and started mumbling apologises.

"It's okay Nik, its okay" he stopped mumbling and looked deep into her eyes.

"Please Caroline, I cannot go on without you" he whispered. Caroline stared at the boy she grew up with, she reached forward and wiped away a drop of blood, and he watched as she wiped the blood on his shirt and looked up at him.

"Nik I..." she was cut off when she was pulled back and she hit the floor. Her head bounced off a sharp rock and she groaned as her blood started gushing out of her scalp.

"Stay away from her" Klaus laughed at Edmund who held a sword. Klaus flashed forward and sunk his teeth into his throat. He didn't drink him dry though; he pulled away when he heard Caroline let out a whimper. He turned, the black veins disappearing from under his eyes.

He was at her side, his arms wrapped around her in less than a second; he stroked her face and looked down at her.

"Please forgive me, love" he whispered, as he bit into his wrist and pushed his blood down her throat. When he was sure that the blood was in her system in one swift motion he snapped her neck. She fell in his arms, completely life less. He felt a large gust of wind and he glanced behind him, where his four siblings stood.

"You killed Caroline" Rebekah pointed out and Klaus shook his head.

"I am making her like us, I am making sure that I am never going to loose her, she will wake up soon and drink that idiotic man dry" he spat, glancing at Edmund who lay on the ground, unconscious.

"How long till she awakens?" Finn asked. Klaus shrugged.

"I do not know brother, I do not know"

**TVDTVDTVDTVDTVD**

It took Caroline an hour to wake up and a few seconds for her to drink Edmund dry; she pulled away from his corpse. Her eyes blood red and her veins thick and black. She felt on edge like at any moment she could attack something and suck every ounce of life out of it.

Klaus looked at her in complete awe and adoration at her. She looked strong and powerful. She stood straight and her eyes returned to normal and her expression changed to pure horror, fear and guilt.

"What did you do to me? Oh lord, what did I do?" she gushed, Klaus stepped in front of her and held her face in place,

"You wear loosing far too much blood and I couldn't bear to loose you as well so I did the only thing that was necessary and turned you" Caroline blinked at him.

"Y-you did this to me? You turned me into this monster?" she spat, Klaus looked down.

"You will not be a monster; you will never allow yourself to become a monster. I will not allow you to become a monster." He assured her.

"My children, Caroline what is going on here?" Ester asked.

"Niklaus turned Caroline" Ester blinked. Klaus turned and glared at her.

"You lied to me." He growled and Rebekah pulled Caroline back.

"Finn, lets take Rebekah, Kol and Caroline back to the hut" Fin nodded and they all left. Klaus stood glaring at his mother.

"I have done nothing" Klaus snorted.

"My father, my real father was the leader of those beasts wasn't he, the leader of the werewolves, wasn't he? WASN'T HE?!" he shouted, Ester flinched and nodded.

"You are, were part werewolf" Klaus took a few intimidating steps forward.

"Were?"

"Now that you are a vampire, your werewolf side is trapped and can only be released by the spell I created" Klaus stared at her for a second and the next his hand was wrapped around her throat.

"Tell. Me." He hissed. Ester clawed at his hands, but couldn't pull them away from her throat.

"TELL ME!" Ester shook her head and Klaus let out a large growl, before he thrust his hand through her chest and pulled out her heart. He dropped her onto the ground her heart falling to her side. He let out an irritated breath and wiped the blood off his hand onto his mother's dress.

"What have you done boy?" Klaus turned to see the hate filled glare Mikael was sending him.

"I ended her, just like I'm going to end you" Klaus flashed forward and snapped Mikael's neck, he fell to the floor. Klaus smirked; after picking up his mother's body and heart, he turned and ran back to his hut, where his siblings and Caroline were waiting.

**TVDTVDTVDTVDTVD**

When Klaus entered the hut, he saw his siblings sat around a small fire. Caroline However was sitting on a stool near the window, looking up at the sky. Klaus cleared his throat and they all looked at him.

"Where is mother Niklaus?" Elijah asked.

"I am afraid that Mikael came and killed mother, I snapped his neck and brought her here. So we can bury her before we leave." He told them.

"We are leaving?" Rebekah asked in a small voice.

"I am afraid so sister, we need to keep a good blood supply in distance and possibly learn some control, we cannot have another massacre on our hands like this evening" he told them and Finn nodded in agreement.

"We shall bury mother in the morning, burn the village and then we can leave." Finn said to them and they nodded before turning back to the fire. Klaus glanced over at Caroline and she looked back up at the stars. He took his time making his way over to her.

He watched as she brushed her hair over her shoulder as the moon eliminated her flawless pale skin. Her bright blue eyes sparkled in the starlight. She looked over at him and gave him a small smile.

"What is it love?" he asked as he rested against the wall, looking down at her. Caroline sighed.

"Can we bury my mother as well? If I can find her?" she asked and Klaus let out a silent laugh.

"You said she disliked you greatly" Caroline shrugged.

"She is still my mother and I want to make sure that she is buried and not burnt. She may have disliked me but she must have cared at some point." She said with a tone of certainty. Klaus reached forward and placed a hand on her cheek, he ran his finger across her cheek and she closed her eyes at the contact before opening them.

"We will find her in the morning and if not we will carve her name into a stone." Caroline smiled softly and turned back to look at the stars.

"Can you remember when we used to sneak out and just lie in the grass, near the river and stare up at the stars?" Caroline asked and Klaus smiled.

"I can never forget, and then our father's came out to look for us and we had to hide up in the white oak" Caroline looked down.

"I wish he was here, I truly do miss him" she whispered.

"He is up there right now Caroline watching you and making sure nothing bad happens to you" Klaus told her, Caroline looked up.

"I hope your right Niklaus, I hope your right."

**TVDTVDTVDTVDTVD**

However, they weren't all there in the morning that followed. Through the night Finn and Kol has vanished. Rebekah waited and waited but they never came back. Caroline never did find her mother that morning either. She, Klaus and Rebekah stood around Ester's grave as Klaus filled in the ground.

"I know you think she hated you Niklaus, but she did not...She was just afraid." Rebekah told him and he looked away slightly.

"I am sorry she turned her back on you and I will never do that" Caroline said, as she reached for his hand.

"Nor will I" Elijah said from behind them, he joined them and Rebekah also nodded in agreement. Everyone joined hands, holding on tightly.

"We stay together as one" Rebekah announced. Klaus glanced at Caroline and she looked back at him, they stared each other straight in the eye.

"Always and Forever" she finished, as a tear rolled down her cheek. Elijah nodded as he pulled away. Rebekah and Elijah walked to the edge of the woods while Klaus and Caroline turned to each other. They joined hands and stared at each other. They both spoke in perfect sync, meaning every single word.

"_Always and Forever_"

**TVDTVDTVDTVDTVD**

**Hey guys, well I hope you all enjoyed this. My spin on how the Originals were back in their human days with Caroline thrown into the mix. I don't know if I should continue this, or just leave it as a One-Shot but if you could let me know what you think it would be much appreciated. **

**As usual reviews are welcome and it would mean a lot to me to know what you think and if I should continue.**

**-Hollie xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Stay With Me, Always and Forever**

**Chapter Two**

**The Five, The Originals and Caroline. **

_Italy 1114_

"These demons live among you, passing as humans" Klaus and Elijah watched as the man walked across the wooden platform, his sword swaying at his side. A few men stood at the edges.

"So witness with your own eyes!" he exclaimed, as he pulled the box open. A man stumbled out and started screaming as the sun hit his unprotected skin. He soon burst into flames as the crowd gasped.

"He's putting on quite the show" Elijah said and Klaus turned to him.

"He is nothing, I could eat him for sport" he said darkly, as he continued to watch.

"Still we should heed the warning, between you here and Kol in the east you have not been discreet. Stories of the Original vampires are spreading." Klaus smiled slightly.

"I welcome such infamy, but if discretion is your worry then perhaps you should tell that to our sister" Klaus pointed out as he watched the man from before kiss Rebekah's hand.

Rebekah gave a small smile as Alexander, the man she just met, kissed her hand. He stood up to his full height and pushed his hair out of his eyes. Rebekah spotted Caroline walking towards her and smiled.

"Alexander, this is my closet friend Caroline" she told him, when Caroline reached them. Alexander smiled at her and kissed her hand also causing Caroline to roll her eyes slightly.

"I cannot believe you are introducing me as your friend, I thought we were sister's Bekah" Caroline pouted and Rebekah giggled.

"Oh hush Caroline" Caroline smiled.

"Would you care to meet my brother Caroline? He loves to make new acquaintances" Alexander asked her and Caroline nodded. Alexander made a gesturing movement and they were quickly joined by another man. He looked like Alexander, the same bone structure, hair and eye colour. He smiled at Rebekah, and practically beamed at Caroline.

"Lady Rebekah, Lady Caroline this is my brother Thomas" Alexander told them. Thomas gave Rebekah a small bow and a soft kiss on Caroline's hand. Caroline smiled at him and he smiled right back.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Thomas" Caroline said.

"The pleasure is all mine Lady Caroline" Caroline rolled her eyes slightly and smiled at him sweetly.

"I am afraid, that I have to leave you because I have to speak with Rebekah's brothers" Caroline told them, they nodded and she turned and started walking towards Elijah and Klaus.

Klaus' hand uncurled and he took a few (a lot) of deep calming breaths. Elijah placed a hand on his brother's shoulder as Caroline neared them and Klaus automatically shook him off, placing a smirk on his face as Caroline stopped in front of them.

"Having fun with your new friends Caroline?" Klaus asked and Caroline scoffed.

"Afraid that they'll seduce me and Rebekah and we'll spill our true identities and little secrets?" she asked and Klaus frowned.

"Of course we do not think that Caroline, however I think Niklaus would prefer it if you weren't seduced" Elijah told her.

"You also mean Rebekah right?" Elijah nodded realising his mistake.

"Of course, that includes our sister. You saw the show they put on exposing that man, someone like us. They are barbaric and would love to find out about us, make an example of us" Klaus spat.

"None of you can die though" Caroline mumbled.

"But you can love, and I will never let that happen"

Caroline couldn't tear her eyes away from his gaze. It was full of unspoken emotion and an intense and burning sensation that confused her entirely. His hand found its way to her cheek and he started running his thumb across her smooth skin, causing Caroline's breath to hitch. It took her a moment to realise and another moment to move away, letting Klaus' hand fall to his side.

Klaus looked at her when she moved away, his eyes full of sadness and hurt. He didn't know if he should pull her flush against him and devour her mouth in front of all these strangers or find the nearest human and drain them completely, exposing them to the village. He went with neither, knowing both would earn an unwanted comment from his family and Caroline.

"I think I may take a look around, would either of you like to accompany me?" Caroline said in a quiet voice.

"I have to acquire some living arrangements for us Caroline, but I am sure that Niklaus would join you, lord knows he could use some time with his best friend" Elijah told her and Klaus flinched slightly at the term _best friend_.

Caroline turned to Klaus gave her a small nod and she smiled slightly. She turned and started off through the village Klaus at her side, keeping close in case someone tried to attack. Their arms brushed slightly causing Caroline to look up at him, finding him already looking at her.

She automatically looked away as she felt her face, more like her entire body, heat up. Like she took her daylight ring off and was engulfed in flames inflicted by the sun. Klaus laughed to himself at the reaction he still caused her.

They soon found themselves at a large lake; the water glistened in the sunlight and rippled as the fish rushed through it. Caroline took a deep breath and smiled. Klaus looked at her as he tried to decipher her thoughtful expression.

"What are you thinking about sweetheart?"

"Can you remember when we first met?"

"Of course I can sweetheart, as if it was yesterday" he told her and Caroline giggled.

"I was fourteen and you were sixteen if I remember correctly" Klaus nodded as the memory came to life in his head.

**TVDTVDTVDTVDTVD**

_Caroline dropped her basket of wild flowers when she reached the river bank. Quickly removing her shoes she let the water flow over her sore and tired feet. They cooled as soon as the water hit them. She closed her eyes at the feeling and smiled up at the sky while the sun shone down on her._

_She was unaware of the boy observing her from under the White Oak; he ran his fingers through his long dirty blonde hair and watched the blonde goddess before him. He watched as the sun lit her hair up and as her lips quirked up into a beautiful and dazzling smile. _

_He pushed himself to his feet and sauntered out of the cooling shade and towards Caroline, a few branches snapped under him and Caroline quickly turned her hair spinning around with her, almost hitting him in the face with its length. She placed her small hand on her chest and let out a shaky breath._

"_Are you trying to kill me boy?! Never sneak up on a lady like that, were you trying to be like a predator stalking its prey before it pounces?! Foolish boy!" she hissed at him and he only laughed at her outraged face._

"_I did not mean to scare you, so forgive me, but, although I am a boy that is not my name, my parents were actually able to create a name for me, and it is much better than what you just called me"_

"_Well what is your name?" her voice full of curiosity._

"_I am Niklaus Mikaelson, and I would hope that you tell me your name otherwise I will be driven to referring you as girl" she rolled her eyes._

"_Caroline Forbes" Klaus smiles and quickly grabs her hand and swiftly bringing it up to his mouth before laying a chaste kiss across it._

"_I'm glad we met" Caroline scoffed and pulled her hand away._

"_Unfortunately I don't return your sentiment." She quickly slipped her feet into her shoes, picked up her basket and practically ran away from him. Klaus only laughed._

**TVDTVDTVDTVDTVD**

"You were very annoying" Caroline told him and Klaus laughed.

"How long did it take before we actually became friends?"

"4 months I think I had just turned fifteen" Klaus nodded.

"I saved your life."

**TVDTVDTVDTVDTVD**

_Caroline huffed as she picked up the bucket and made her way along the narrow passage way, towards the mouth of the cave. She took a few deep breathes before rushing out of the cave. She moved swiftly through the trees and towards the well. She looked up at the bright orb in the sky, alerting her of the danger her mother had forced her to face._

_She quickly tied the rope around the handle and dropped the bucket into the water, before pulling it back up. She jumped when she heard a loud howl. Spinning around, so she was pressed against the cold stone, her eyes flicked from side to side looking for the source of the noise. Upon seeing nothing, Caroline turned back to the well she fumbled with the rope not being able to undo the knot._

_When she eventually did she wrapped her hand around the handle and turned. A gasp left her mouth as the bucket fell from her grasp and hit the floor. The water poured out, splashing the bottom of Caroline's dress. Her breathing became fast and panicked. She kept her gaze fixed on the scene in front of her._

_Before her was a four-legged beast. Its mouth curled into a vicious snarl, its eyes bright yellow. Stance crouched to attack at any sudden movement. Caroline watched as the wolf took a few steps towards her and she pushed herself up against the well. The wolf let out a growl and Caroline whimpered, she continued to push herself against the well._

_She moved her hand back and it fell into the hole of the well, she let a cry of shock escape her mouth and that's all it took for the wolf to pounce. It started bounding up to her and she screamed._

_The wolf clawed at her dress and pulled her onto the floor. It pinned her to the ground, its sharp teeth nearing her neck. She attempted to push the wolf away, but the wolf was far too strong, she continued to scream, but no one in the caves would come and save her. She screwed her eyes closed as she waited for the wolf to tear her to pieces._

_But it never came, because suddenly, the weight above her disappeared and a loud animal like yelp sounded. Caroline snapped her eyes open and pushed herself off the ground. She saw the wolf sprint off into the trees and a sigh of relief left her._

"_Caroline" she turned to her left and saw Klaus slowly approaching her. _

"_W-What are you doing h-here?" she asked, Klaus stopped in front of her and crouched down while he gently pulled her to seating position. _

"_I stopped the wolf" Caroline blinked up at him in disbelief. _

"_Y-You stopped the wolf. You, you saved me?" she whispered and Klaus nodded. He pushed some of her hair over her shoulder and she gasped._

"_You risked your life to save me, oh lord, thank you. Thank you" she gushed, throwing her arms around him as the tears started to leak from her eyes. Klaus wrapped one arm around her waist and the other under legs. He swiftly picked her up and stood._

"_Let's get back to the caves" Caroline nodded and tightened her grip around his neck. _

_When they made it back to the caves, Caroline was a mess. He set Caroline up and she stumbled slightly, but the grip around her waist was tight enough to stop her from falling._

"_Easy love" he said softly as he guided her to a rock. _

"_I can't thank you enough" Klaus rolled his eyes._

"_As long as you're safe that's enough for me" she gave him a small smile as she wiped her tears away._

"_Are we friends now?" he asked and Caroline looked up at him through her lashes._

"_Best Friends" she responded with a smile._

"_Best Friends" he agreed._

**TVDTVDTVDTVDTVD**

"I never asked you this, but why did you save me that night from the wolf?" Klaus looked up at her as she nervously pushed her hair out of her face.

"You choose to believe certain things but, I do care about you. I always have ever since we first met that day at the lake. So I wasn't going to let a wolf rip you to shreds." He told her honestly, Caroline blushed slightly and looked away.

"I think that perhaps Niklaus, we should invite Alexander and his brother, Thomas to a feast. Perhaps we can learn more about there...little show today" Caroline suggested. Klaus nodded and took her arm.

"Brain's as well as beauty" he murmured.

"You finally noticed" she said sarcastically.

"Well you don't show it often" he shot back.

"You wound me Niklaus, how dare you say such things to me." In a fake hurt voice. Klaus immediately felt bad and moved forward.

"Forgive me Caroline I..." he stopped when she broke into a quiet fit of giggles.

"You are still so easy to fool Niklaus" she said quietly and Klaus took a few steps forward, their chests brushing. Caroline gasped slightly at the contact and looked up at him.

"What are you doing?" she whispered.

"Caroline, I am sure you have been aware of my feelings for you for a while and I am sure that you feel the same way, please don't deny it," he said quietly. Caroline looked down.

"You cannot say such things Nik; do you know how inappropriate these words are? You cannot make me admit something that I do not want to, that may not even be true." She told him softly, she tried to turn and leave but he gripped her shoulders and turned her back to face him.

"I am aware of how inappropriate such things are, but I do not give a damn about that. That night, all those years ago when you told me you were to be married I felt fear, not the same fear of getting beaten by Mikael, the fear of loosing the one person who I truly...cared for" he said.

"Nik...you do not care for me the way you think, you just miss Tatia" Klaus growled lowly.

"No I do not, what do I have to say for you to believe Caroline? I care about you more than I have ever cared for anyone. The feeling of loosing you is my biggest fear. You are the only one, who truly understands me and I need you Caroline, I truly and utterly need you." The honesty in his voice broke her dead heart.

"You know I care for you too Nik, you've always known that, but won't things become far to complicated between us?" she mumbled and Klaus shook his head, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"If anything it will make us stronger, I just want you Caroline, to be with you and only you and if you agree, you do know that I'm never going to let you go"

"A bit possessive aren't we Nik?" she whispered as she wrapped her arms around his neck, leaning into him slightly.

"When it comes to you Caroline, I'll do anything to keep you and make sure you're safe" he told her softly and Caroline took a few deep breaths.

"I do not know Nik, what if you break me and my dead heart, I don't know if I'll be able to recover" her voice just above a whisper.

"I will never break you Caroline, you are to much apart of myself and my life"

"Nik..." she breathed, as he rested his forehead against hers.

"_Caroline, please"_

"Well, things seemed to have changed in my absence" Caroline smiled slightly and pulled out of Klaus' embrace earning and low growl from him.

"Kol? Oh my goodness, Kol!" Caroline exclaimed before she ran towards him and launched herself into his already waiting arms. He pulled her close and breathed in her scent, burying his head into her hair.

"Hello my dear Caroline missed me?" he asked her quietly.

"Of course I have, you're the only one who understands the meaning of fun" she said lightly and Klaus rolled his eyes.

"Brother, what are you doing her?" he asked, making Kol pull away from Caroline.

"Well, as much fun as being on your own is, I was lonely and decided 'why not visit the family' but I stumble across a lovers embrace, are you keeping something from me, hm?" he asked with a smirk. Caroline rolled her eyes at Kol.

"Oh hush Kol; have you seen Rebekah or Elijah yet?" Kol quickly turned his attention back to Caroline, his eyes lighting up earning a glare from Klaus.

"I left Finn to find our siblings while I followed your delicious scent"

"Finn's also here? This is great news, Niklaus we must go immediately" Caroline gushed turning her attention away from Kol and towards Klaus.

"Caroline, we were in the middle of something important" he reminded her and she shrugged lightly.

"We can continue that discussion later on, can't we?" she asked him sweetly.

"Of course, but this conversation will be finished" he told her and she nodded.

"Kol, race you" Caroline said and she was gone as soon as she finished, Kol laughed and started to take off after her, before he was pulled back and thrown to the ground. Klaus glared down at his brother.

"You have impeccable timing brother, walking in on the moment where I could have had Caroline forever. Do you do such things just to spite me?" he spat and Kol just laughed and rolled his eyes.

"Forever? I think I have something to say about that brother. You may care about Caroline but so do I" Klaus growled and Kol stood up and brushed his trousers.

"We'll just see who Caroline chooses" Kol said before laughing and chasing after the blonde. Klaus took a deep calming breath before following after them.

**TVDTVDTVDTVDTVD**

"FINN!"

Finn, Rebekah and Elijah turned as Caroline and Kol burst in and she beamed before running forward and pulling Finn close. He took a moment, but he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her back, before moving away and ruffling her hair.

"Caroline, how wonderful to see you" he said in a pleasant voice as Caroline smoothed her hair. Klaus next walked in and nodded at his eldest brother.

"Finn"

"Niklaus"

"The family is back together." Rebekah gushed and Caroline smiled.

"Couldn't leave you all for long sister, or this one for that matter. Her hunting skills are atrocious" Kol said, slinging his arm around Caroline's shoulder and she rolled her eyes.

"Excuse me; my hunting skills are perfectly fine. I may just have to bring in your horrid dance skills" Caroline joked and Kol wrapped his arms around her and started spinning her around as Caroline threw her head back laughing. Klaus watched them, his eyes narrowing.

"He always seems to come to life when he is with her" Finn said to no one in particular.

"We all do" Klaus said, as he smiled at Caroline when she jumped towards him and grabbed his own hand pulling him to her.

"Come on Nik, dance with me" she said happily and Klaus nodded, entwining their hands and they started to spin around. They both smiled at each other and Caroline giggled.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" a shrill voice screamed.

Klaus and Caroline broke apart, panting slightly as they turned to look at the person the sound had came from. Before them stood an elderly woman with light grey hair and wrinkled skin. She glared at them.

"There will be nothing of the sort while you are staying in my home, I may be leaving for a short while but such activities shall not continue" she pointed a large and bony finger at the pair. Kol barked a loud laugh while Caroline looked down at the floor blushing slightly.

"We are sorry miss, it shall not happen again" Elijah said, the woman nodded before leaving. Caroline looked up once she left and smiled nervously.

"Well, I think I will go a find a room" she said, turning to walk away.

"I'll come with you Caroline" he walked after her. Kol narrowed his eyes at their retreating figures.

**TVDTVDTVDTVDTVD**

"I'll take this room" Caroline said, pointing to a door. Klaus smirked and looked towards the opposite door.

"I guess I will take this room" Caroline rolled her eyes and laced her fingers in front of her.

"I think we should continue what we started earlier love" Klaus told her and Caroline gave him a firm nod.

"Yes we should" she looked up at him uncertainly.

She let out a surprised noise when she noticed he had moved them into her new room. She looked up at him, and stared into his stormy blue eyes, before closing them when his hand brushed over her cheek.

"My sweet Caroline, just, tell me when to stop" her eyes snapped open at that and she stared at him curiously.

Her eyes widened as he started to lean in slowly. She unconsciously leaned in and their lips got closer and closer. Caroline placed her hand on Klaus' chest and he stopped leaning in, hurt flashing through his eyes.

"We cannot do this Niklaus, not yet" she mumbled.

"_Yet..._" he repeated before smiling slightly at her.

"You're reading into this Nik, I am merely stating that..."

"You are merely stating that you are not ready for a relationship with me, but sometime in the future you will. I am not reading into things Caroline you have just given me the hope that I need" he told her and Caroline rolled her eyes,

"How long do you think it will take? Because even I do not know, it could be the end of today, tomorrow, next year or decades after that. Are you really prepared to wait that long?" she spoke so quietly that he barley heard her himself.

"I would wait a million life times for you Caroline. But, let me do at least one thing before I have to wait"

"What?" she had just finished before his mouth covered hers and he kids her softly, yet passionately.

He buried his hand into her blonde curls, while his other hand rested on her lower back, as he gently pulled her closer to him. Caroline let her shock disappear before she let one of her hands travel to the back of his neck and pull his mouth closer to hers. Her eyes slipped shut as she kissed him back with just as much passion as he was.

After a few minutes Caroline pulled away to regain her breath. They stared at each other, both panting; Klaus let out an airy laugh and smiled down at her. He rested his chin on the top of her head. He wrapped both his arms tightly around her waist.

"Are you positive that you don't want to be with me?" he asked and Caroline thought for a second.

"I'm no longer sure"

**TVDTVDTVDTVDTVD**

"Thank you, we are unaccustomed to such luxury" Alexander told the originals and Caroline.

"It's the least we could do to repay you for opening our eyes to the truth" Elijah said somewhat sarcastically before taking a drink from his goblet. Klaus glanced at his brother before looking at Caroline who sat next to Thomas. His eyes narrowed, along with Kol's.

"We are curious to hear more about your order, your crusade" Finn told him, turning his full attention to Alexander and Thomas along with the rest of the table.

"We are but five men, bound by fire and the last breath of a dying witch to a single cause" Alexander responded without missing a beat.

"The destruction of all vampires" Thomas finished off holding up his goblet. Rebekah glanced at her family members.

"And how do you hope to achieve this?" Klaus asked curiously. Thomas placed his goblet back on the table and leaned forward.

"We have the ultimate weapon" Caroline frowned

"Which no vampire can survive" Alexander told them before he took a bite out of his food. Caroline looked down at her plate.

"Are you feeling alright Lady Caroline, you look quite pale" Thomas asked, Caroline looked up at him and gave him a small smile.

"I am quite alright Thomas, I think if anything it may be what you talk of. A way to destroy such demons, how can you do this?" she asked, choosing her words carefully. Klaus gave her a small and secret smile.

"I am afraid that we can not tell you such things, you see these creatures can control you, make you speak your deepest desires and most important secrets." Caroline simply nodded and turned back to her food, where she rolled her eyes. Kol let out a loud laugh when he saw and everyone turned to look at him.

"I beg your pardon, I have just remembered a funny memory" he lied and Klaus smirked.

"Please share with us Kol, it may lighten the mood" Rebekah told him and Kol glared at her, before jumping into story.

"It was this one time in our village when I, Caroline and Rebekah took revenge on a certain person..."

**TVDTVDTVDTVDTVD**

"_How long do you take Caro' we could be discovered at any moment" Kol said with a hint of humour in his voice. Caroline rolled her eyes and crouched down behind the boulder, moving closer to Kol and Rebekah._

"_Sorry, but mother kept telling me how to sit and be polite, I swear she has no sense of humour." She moaned and Rebekah giggled. Kol smiled his blonde friend before telling them to be quiet._

"_She'll be here any moment" Kol's voice was full of excitement._

"_Isn't that Elijah?" Rebekah asked and everyone looked in her direction. Elijah was standing under a tree with his sword thrown over his shoulder. Kol groaned and Caroline crossed her arms._

"_Everything's going to be ruined" Caroline pouted._

"_Unless...Rebekah distract him" Kol told his sister, _

_Rebekah started to protest but stopped when Caroline sent her a pleading look. She pushed herself to standing position and ran over to Elijah. They couldn't hear what she was telling him, but they both hurried off in the opposite direction and Rebekah shot them a glance over her shoulder. Another sound alerted them._

"_Here she is" Caroline whispered. Kol rubbed his palms together before gripping the rope in front of him. Caroline glanced around the boulder and pulled a face._

_Tatia Petrova stood underneath the trees with a smirk plastered on her beautiful face. She brushed her wavy hair over her shoulder and glanced around the woods. She patted the skirt of her dress. Kol and Caroline glanced at each other before nodding. Kol yanked at the rope._

_They watched as a net came tumbling to the floor and Tatia screamed as the net landed on her and she fell to the ground. Kol and Caroline cheered and rushed forward, securing the net with some large rocks. Tatia squirmed and screeched as Caroline looked down at her._

"_Let me out this instant you horrid child! You evil wench!" Tatia yelled while Caroline rolled her eyes. Kol rushed behind the boulder and came back carrying two pale's, before going back to collect another. He handed one to Caroline and took one himself._

"_Ready Caroline?"_

"_Ready Kol" she told him before they both poured water over Tatia, as the last drops of water fell from the buckets they dropped them and picked up the last one together and pouring that over her. Tatia opened her mouth to scream but was met with a mouth full of water. She spat it out and let out a high pitched scream. Caroline and Kol both dropped the final bucket._

"_I think it might be best if we ran" Kol told her and Caroline nodded before grabbing his hand._

"_Let's go before we get caught" she said before they broke off into a sprint, leaving Tatia under the net and soaking wet._

**TVDTVDTVDTVDTVD**

Caroline and Kol laughed at the memory while Elijah glared at them and Rebekah laughed to herself. Finn held back his own chuckle while Klaus stared at Caroline. Her whole face lit up when she laughed and Klaus found himself smiling too. Alexander and Thomas looked at them strangely.

"That poor girl, don't you think it was rather harsh?" Alexander asked.

"What did Tatia ever do to the three of you?" Elijah demanded.

"Everything" Rebekah said and the three of them started laughing again. Caroline had to cover her mouth after she let out a snort which caused Kol to laugh harder and Klaus let out a low chuckle.

"Lady Caroline, this is a very un-lady like manner, did your mother teach you anything?" Thomas scolded and Caroline's laughter died down. Klaus watched as she retreated back into her shell.

"If you will excuse me" Caroline mumbled before pushing away from the table. She practically ran inside.

**TVDTVDTVDTVDTVD**

Caroline sat in a small room at the top of the house. She brushed away the tears that fell and sniffed. She looked down at her lap and laced her fingers together. She heard someone walk up the stairs.

"Caroline..." he said softly and Caroline looked up.

"_Nik_..." she breathed before she started sobbing again. Klaus sat down next to her and brought his left knee up to his chest. He hooked his arm around it, while he looked at her.

"You know that whatever he thinks doesn't matter right?" he asked and Caroline shrugged.

"I feel like I did back when we were human, worthless, not a lady. My mother was right, I'm a lost cause." She cried and Klaus moved in front of her.

"That woman didn't deserve you, you don't need to think of everything she said anymore because you're better than her, your better than she ever was. The only thing that matters is you and us" he told her lifting her head up.

"What us?" she asked, rubbing away the tears.

"Me and you, Rebekah and Elijah, Kol and Finn. All of us, we're family, and we always will be" he told her as he took her hands in-between his.

"Always and Forever?"

"Always and Forever Caroline and more" he promised before bringing her forward into his arms.

**TVDTVDTVDTVDTVD**

"What exactly are you telling us?" Finn asked.

"That Alexander and I are getting married" Rebekah beamed while Caroline gave a weary smile.

"You have known each other less than four months!" Elijah exclaimed.

"We love each other"

"He is a Vampire Hunter and you are a vampire, he ages and you don't, see any problems here?" Kol asked.

"I am going to tell him" Rebekah simply said.

"You will do no such thing" Klaus growled, standing from his seat.

"Why can't any of you be happy for me?" Rebekah asked sadly.

"We are happy that you are happy, but that doesn't mean that your actions won't have consequences. As soon as you'll tell him he'll kill us all, well me because none of you can die. But Rebekah, even if you do tell him and he accepts what you are, doesn't mean the rest of his men will" Caroline told her calmly.

"I cannot believe any of you" Rebekah mumbled before disappearing.

**TVDTVDTVDTVDTVD**

Caroline shot out of bed at the sound of an intruder.

"Thomas, what are you doing here?"

"To kill you" he told her simply.

"Why?" she stared at the wooden stake in his hand.

"Because you are a vampire. Pure evil, my brothers have already put down your friend and now its time for you to die" he raised the stake and went to stab her in the heart, but he was pulled back and thrown against a wall, before his heart was ripped out of his chest. Caroline covered her mouth and looked up.

Klaus dropped the heart to the ground and turned to look at Caroline. He moved forward and pulled her to him.

"How did they know?"

"It seems Rebekah's suitor worked it out, well he's not going to be a problem anymore" he said coldly.

"What about the others, he, he said that you had all been put down" her lip started to tremble.

"I have removed the daggers from my sibling's chests, all but one, and they should be waking up soon. Get ready, pack up some of your things. We're leaving, right after I retrieve Rebekah" he said before pulling away and turning to leave.

**TVDTVDTVDTVDTVD**

Rebekah shot up from the bed, gasping for breath; she looked up to see her brother glaring down at her, his clothes and skin stained with blood.

"What happened?" she whispered.

"Ask him" he said lowly, moving out of the way to reveal Alexander pinned up against the wall with his sword shoved through his chest.

"Only he cannot answer, as I have ripped out his tongue along with the rest of them" he turned back to his sister who was breathing heavily.

"Nik I had no idea" she said quickly.

"But you should have. Your only family was almost wiped out because of your stupidity...What did he promise you?"

"Nothing...nothing" Klaus let out a small growl.

"He would not have made a move unless he knew you were vulnerable" Rebekah covered her mouth as she began to cry.

"You trusted him, OVER ME! What did he promise you?"

"Nothing Nik, I swear" she sobbed while shaking her head.

"WHAT DID HE PROMSE YOU?!

"Nothing Nik...Nothing" she said in-between crying. He grabbed her by her arms and pulled her up.

"TELL ME REBEKAH!"

"A CURE!" she shouted back and he let her go.

"A cure for what?"

"For vampirism, that's what the map leaded to"

"You gave your family up for a cure, even though none of us can die, Caroline can and if I had not woken up she would have been dead and you did all of that, FOR A CURE!" he shook his head and Rebekah cried harder.

"I'm sorry Nik"

"Get back to the house, get your things, we are all leaving, you can apologise to the family and explain yourself, because I can barley look at you. What happened to Always and Forever?" he asked before walking out of the room, leaving Rebekah to cry.

**TVDTVDTVDTVDTVD**

Klaus growled and covered his ears trying to block out the voices. He screwed his eyes shut to stop the people who were dead appearing in front of him. But it didn't help, they all remained, persisting.

"You deserve to die. You were nothing but a mistake"

"No one loves you"

"How could you think that anyone could ever care for a monster like you? How could you think that I and you could ever have a chance?"

"SHUT UP!" he shouted.

"Nik, it's not real. None of its real, okay. Whatever they are saying, whoever is saying it is not real and not true. We all love you" Caroline told him softly he snapped his eyes open and grabbed her neck, pushing her up against the wall.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" he spat and Caroline flinched.

"I'm real Nik, I am real. Ignore them and focus on me, I'm the real Caroline, your best friend" she tried again and he released his grip on her neck.

"You're lying"

"No I'm not" she told him, rubbing her neck.

"YES YOU ARE" he covered his ears again and turned around but she flashed in front of him and took his face in her hands.

"No I am not" she said simply before crashing her lips onto his. She forced all her feelings into that kiss and remained kissing him, even as he struggled. He stopped struggling after a while and started to respond he pulled her closer and held her tightly. She eventually pulled away and looked at him.

"See I'm real. I'm always going to be real"

"Make them stop Caroline, please make them stop" his voice was broken and lonely; Caroline held him close and rubbed his back.

"I'll always make them stop, always.

**TVDTVDTVDTVDTVD**

Caroline stopped the hallucinations for 52 years 4 months and 9 days. Klaus was tormented in his dreams, in every waking moment, but Caroline was always there to stop it. But when they stopped, something in Klaus had changed he had become darker. But not around her, he would always be the same around her.

"Nik, can we talk?" Caroline asked cautiously. Klaus looked up and nodded. She sat down opposite him and took a few deep breaths.

"What is it Caroline?"

"52 years 4 months and 9 days" she started.

"What about them" he ground out, haunted still by those years.

"That's how long I helped you for and how long I waited for you"

"I do not understand, what are you trying to say?" he leaned forward and gestured for her to continue.

"I'm ready; I've been ready for 52 years 4 months and 9 days. Ever since you saved me I've been ready" she admitted and Klaus blinked.

"Is this another hallucination?" she scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"No you idiot, this is real and I am telling you that I am ready to be with you. That is if you are still ready to be with me" she told him and Klaus took a deep breath.

"Once I have you Caroline I'm never going to let you go" Caroline stood up and walked towards him, he automatically stood up and looked down at her. Their chests bumped together and she smiled reaching her hand up to rest it on his cheek.

"I wouldn't want it any other way" she said before she stretched up on her tip-toes and leaned towards his lips. He swept her into his arms and crashed his lips onto hers.

"Never letting you go" he said in-between kisses.

"Good"

**Ah, the second chapter finished. I hope you all enjoyed it; I had a lot of fun writing it. I hope I captured the time right and that nothing was too cheesy or predictable. But Now that you have all read it, perhaps you could review? Because I love reviews, and I love hearing what you guys have got to say. So please review, follow, favourite or whatever you like.**

**-Hollie xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Stay With Me, Always and Forever.**

**Chapter 3**

**Affections.**

_December 29__th__ 1348_

"Do we really have to be introduced to them? I've known far too many royals in my life" Caroline moaned.

"Love you do know that if anyone heard you they could take you prisoner for speaking ill of a King and his family" Klaus teased as he pulled her close.

"I'm sure you would protect me from the big bad men, you are one yourself are you not?" she said with a smirk, one she had perfected over the years.

"You two are nauseating, keep all you're loved up affections to your private quarters so none of us have to experience them ever again" Caroline rolled her eyes and turned to look at Kol.

"You enjoy annoying us don't you?" she asked and Kol nodded.

"You know me so well Care'!" he exclaimed sarcastically placing a hand on his chest. Caroline giggled and walked towards him.

"Of course I do, otherwise how would I be able to warn all those unsuspecting woman that you try and seduce to stay away from you" she raised and eyebrow and he narrowed his eyes, pointing an accusing finger at her.

"That was you!" and Klaus chuckled.

"Of course it was me...and Rebekah" she said after a moments silence and Kol spun around the face his sister.

"How could you dear sister, does my happiness not mean anything to you?" Rebekah snorted.

"Happiness? You only want those woman to warm your bed, I feel sorry for most of them" Kol's expression darkened slightly.

"Well at least the people I choose to socialize with don't try to kill my entire family in their sleep" Rebekah's light expression fell and she looked at the ground sadly. Klaus looked away and Caroline glanced at him and Elijah did the same. Caroline huffed and slapped Kol upside the head.

"OW! What was that for?!" he said while rubbing his head.

"That was for upsetting your sister" she gave him a pointed look and walked over to the blonde Original, she pulled her into a tight hug before pulling away, pushing some of the other girls hair out of her face.

"Don't listen to them, we are going to go in there and show that whole room of important people that we are as important as they are, okay?" Rebekah looked at her and gave a small smile before nodding.

"The King and his family are ready" a small guard announced. Caroline turned and smiled slightly, before making her way back to Klaus' side. Automatically his arm found its way around her waist as he pulled her closer. Caroline giggled quietly.

"I am afraid Niklaus, that we will have to keep out 'courtship' quiet until asked, so no public affection" she said, before pecking his cheek and moving away from him, Kol smiled smugly.

"Finally, thank you Caroline, now it's my turn!" he joked and Caroline laughed, leaning over and quickly pecking his cheek. A low growl rumbled in the back of Klaus' throat, Caroline turned to look at him and rolled his eyes.

"Stop being so childish..." she leaned in close, her lips brushing the shell of his ear. "Just remember it's your bed that I come to at night" she whispered, her breath warming up his neck as he smirked. Unfortunately she moved away to stand next to his sister, as the guard led them into the King's throne room.

Edward III of England watched as they walked in, placing his hand over his wife's hand. Phillippa of Hainault looked up at her husband and smiled slightly before turning her attention back to their guests. Their son, Edward the Black Prince, gazed on with a bored expression. The Mikaelson men bowed while Rebekah and Caroline curtsied. Prince Edward looked up at them.

"Please do not bow, you are my guests, now please, someone tell me your names" King Edward said. Caroline smiled slightly.

"I am Niklaus Mikaelson, but you may call me Klaus. This is my elder brother Elijah and my younger brother Kol." He said gesturing towards his brother, Caroline and Rebekah frowned at Finn's absence, Klaus had daggered him the day after he un-daggered him in 1444.

"And who are these two beautiful ladies?" The King's son asked, as he eyed the pair up. Caroline scoffed under her breath while Rebekah looked away. Klaus narrowed his eyes slightly.

"The tallest blonde is my sister, Rebekah, and this...is Caroline Forbes" he said in a much softer tone, to match his loving gaze.

"And are any of these ladies married, betrothed, being courted?" he pushed; Klaus snapped his eyes from Caroline to the young prince.

"Why do you ask?" he questions, his voice dark. Kol glances at his brother, while Elijah places a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"My son is merely wondering, as am I. Just so I can tell my guards and the rest of the castle know not to show them any unwanted attention" The King interjected, his son glancing thankfully at his father.

"Our sister is neither betrothed, nor married or in a courtship" Elijah replied and Kol opened his mouth to say something but stopped when he received a warning glance of Caroline. The King's wife noticed this.

"And Lady Caroline?" The Black Prince asked.

"I am being courted" Caroline spoke up for herself, Klaus looked at her and she shot him a playful smile. The younger Edward huffed in annoyance and leaned back into his throne.

"If you don't mind my asking, but whom?" Philippa asked, Caroline gave her a gentle smile.

"Lord Niklaus" she told the Queen, who half smiled, half frowned when she saw Kol's face fall.

"But you have captured more than one heart have you not?" Caroline gave her a funny look.

"I am not sure what you mean" The Queen laughed.

"My dear, although you have the Lord Klaus' heart, you also have his brother's, Lord Kol" she pointed out and Klaus turned to look at her.

"I am afraid that you are mistaken..." she trailed off when the Queen held up her hand.

"I have heard stories about you all, the Originals, the sister who loves far to easily, the level-headed brother, the one that despises himself, the mischievous one, the one who is a result of his mother's affair and the girl who was all of their friends" they all stared at her in shock.

"How much do you exactly know?" Rebekah asked.

"I know a great deal, are you sure that Caroline is not another version of Tatia Petrova?" Caroline grew hot with anger and glared at her, while Elijah held Niklaus back, but that didn't stop Kol from flashing in front of her, earning a gasp.

"Caroline is nothing like that dreadful woman. What the stories do not tell you is that Niklaus never truly cared for Tatia the way most people thought, only Elijah did and in our case, Niklaus and Caroline are in a courtship. We let Caroline come to her own decision; however she was unaware that I cared for her, which I no longer do in that way that is. Now even though you are a Queen, I would be happy if you keep you incorrect comments to yourself, because I will not be sorry for my actions" Kol hissed, his vampire face emerging.

The Queen looked away in fear; a few strands of hair fell in her eyes. The King gasped at the deep black veins formed under his eyes, his sharp, pointed teeth fell down from his gums. Kol's eyes turned red, he leaned forward slightly when a hand was placed on his shoulder, and he turned and hissed at the prince.

"Remove your hand" Kol's tone was dark and threatening.

"You threatened my family, you will be punished" Klaus watched with an amused smile as Kol laughed before pushing the young royal and he flew across the room. Kol advanced forward when a blonde stepped in front of him.

"Get out of my way" he barked.

"Kol, please stop this. I thank you for defending my honour but there is no need to cause any more damage" Caroline said, placing a hand on his cheek and the other on his shoulder. Klaus tried to move forward but Elijah continued to hold him back.

Kol took a few deep and calming breathes before his teeth returned to normal, the thick black veins disappeared and his eyes returned to there familiar brown colour. Caroline gave him a warm smile which he returned, before moving away once he heard the low and deep warning growl erupt from the back of Klaus' throat. Caroline clucked her tongue and rolled her eyes at Klaus.

The young Prince shot Caroline a thankful look before standing up and making his way back to his throne. The King cleared his throat and glanced at the group warily.

"Well it seems that we have a small problem" he said as calm as he could. Elijah took a step forward.

"My King, I apologise for my brother, we will deal with him. But I assure you that no harm will come to your family, and we will keep from killing anyone. We will merely drink what we need and that will be all" Elijah said in a dull and calm tone. The King gawped at him but nodded and made them all leave. Once outside Caroline turned to look at Kol.

"Kol, what on earth was that?!" Kol looked at her.

"She was speaking ill of you"

"I could have handled it myself"

"Just say thank you Caroline and lets move on" Caroline looked at him and gave him a small, soft smile.

"Thank you Kol." He smiled and nodded. Klaus rolled his eyes and wrapped his arm around Caroline's waist. She automatically leaned into his side and Kol's eyes darkened slightly. Rebekah went to say something when a small servant stumbled in. Caroline gave him a warm smile.

"I'm here to show you all to your rooms." Caroline nods and slides her hand into Klaus'. They all follow the small boy around the castle until he stops at the end of a long corridor.

"The first two doors are for the lady's and the last three are for the lords" he says, Caroline smiles again and thanks him before Rebekah and her head towards their rooms. Klaus smiled as Caroline glanced back at him, he watched her walk into her room and waited until the door was closed before he grabbed Kol and pushed him into one of the empty rooms.

"What the hell Nik?!" Kol exclaimed, Elijah quietly closed the door and leaned against it.

"You exposed us! You were also far to forward with Caroline, my Caroline!" Klaus boomed. Kol rolled his eyes.

"You're Caroline? She doesn't like being classed as someone's thing" Kol muttered, before a hand wrapped around his neck and he was pushed up against the stone wall. He moaned as he felt his head hit of the stone and it crumbled slightly.

"She is my Caroline, always has been, always will be." He growled as he leaned in his teeth bared.

"Niklaus what is the meaning of this?" Kol smirked slightly when he heard Caroline's voice, she may be small but she was strong, obviously strong enough to get past Elijah. Rebekah walked in to stand next to her. Klaus turned his head slightly to look at her.

"I'm having a conversation with my brother, love" he said lightly and Caroline frowned before taking a few steps forward.

"I heard what you were talking about, I am not a mere human Nik. I am not an object that you two can fight over. Now both of you stop this petty fighting and grow up before I seriously rethink my coming here." She turned and walked out gracefully. Rebekah smirked at her brothers before following Caroline out.

Klaus turned back to look at Kol who stared back at his brother. Klaus thought for a few more seconds before removing his hand and flashing out of the room to follow Caroline. Kol fell to the ground and grunted before pushing himself up.

"You really shouldn't test Niklaus like that Kol, you know how he can be when it comes to Caroline" Elijah said, and Kol glared at him.

"He treats her like a fragile human, which she is not. He needs to let her grow and embrace who and what she is. He doesn't see what he is doing to her" Kol said, Elijah took a few steps forward.

"They are in love Kol, they have been since they were human, just leave them be and they'll continue to be in love, would you much rather that Niklaus place a dagger in your heart also?"

Elijah and Kol glared at each other before Elijah left the room, Kol took a few deep a calming breaths before leaving the room. He spotted Klaus and Caroline at the bottom of the hall. he hid in a nearby alcove and focused his hearing on them.

"_You can't just tell me how to treat my family, especially in front of them"_

"_I thought they were also my family, I thought I was apart of your family" Caroline hissed._

"_You are Caroline, you've always been apart of our family." Klaus said softly and Caroline sighed._

"_I don't see why you have to treat me like a possession" she said quietly and then she gasped._

"_Your mine Caroline, like I said I've waited for you for so long and I'm not going to give you up any time soon. I will always think of you as mine" Caroline scoffed slightly and then the soft patter of footsteps sounded through the hallway._

Kol tuned out of their conversation before turning and walking in the opposite direction. He didn't pay attention to his surroundings until a small, soft body slammed into him. He looked down and smiled softly when he saw the wild blonde hair.

"Watch where you're going Caroline" he told her and she looked up, he immediately noticed the faint tear tracks that were staining her pale face. He reached up and brushed his fingers across her cheek.

"What's wrong Caroline? Who made you cry?" he asked her quietly.

"It's nothing Kol, no need to fuss" she said a little brokenly. She moved back a little and plastered a big fake smile on her face. If someone didn't know her properly they would have thought she was alright, but Kol could tell, because her eyes didn't light up.

"Don't try and convince me your fine Caroline, your not. The tears just confirmed the fact. So please tell me who and what made you cry" he said while he reached out a clutched her shoulders.

"It was just Nik, we were talking and I walked off but he followed me and told me to stop acting so childish. I'm not childish; he treats me like a child, like I'm a fragile little human, like I used to be. But I'm not Kol, I'm not. I will not stay that naive little girl who was scared to do what she wanted half the time because her mother didn't approve. I just want to be the person everyone wants me to be, but I can't. Everyone wants something different from me but I can't do it Kol, I just can't."

She burst into a fresh set of tears and she wrapped her arms around her body as it was wracked with her sobs. Kol quickly moved forward and pulled her into a hug; she burrowed her head into his chest and cried silently. He stroked her head while murmuring in her ear.

He doesn't know how long they stood there, with his arms wrapped around her, but as soon as she pulled away from him, he felt cold and lonely. He felt like she was always supposed to be there.

"I'm sorry Kol, I've, got to go" she said quietly before using her highly increased speed to run away. He of course could have caught up with her but; the next thing he knew was that he was pinned up against the wall. He groaned, the second time in one day.

"Niklaus leave me alone" he said, looking at his older brother, Klaus leaned in and growled in his face.

"What did I tell you before?"

"Caroline's yours and a lot of other things that I didn't really listen to however, she seemed quite upset Niklaus; I was only being nice and comforting her. Now if I was you, I would go find her and apologise for whatever you've done because I've only seen Caroline that broken at one other time in her life and that was when her father died. So I think you should go and sort your mess out before she vanishes on us." Kol said, his anger finally boiling over.

The weight around his throat disappeared and once again he fell to the floor and grunted. He was really getting sick of being pushed up against a wall.

**TVDTVDTVDTVDTVD**

Caroline sat in her chair next to Klaus and the Prince as the King welcomed them to his kingdom in front of many lords and ladies and very important dignitaries. She rolled her eyes as the Prince shot her a suggestive wink. Klaus gripped her hand under the table and she silently pulled it out so she could grab her goblet and hold it up as they toasted the King and his family.

Caroline sipped her drink before the music started up and she smiled. Klaus looked at her before holding his hand out, she looked at him and smiled, placing her hand in his she stood up and they made their way to the clearing where many others were dancing. A lord had asked Rebekah to dance while Elijah remained seated.

Kol was busy dancing with a young brunette when he caught sight of his brother and Caroline dancing. Caroline glanced at him and gave him a soft smile that caused his insides to melt. Klaus pulled her closer and she looked up at him before moving closer to him. He smiled down at her before placing a small kiss on her forehead. Kol turned away and focused his attention on the young girl in front of him.

**TVDTVDTVDTVDTVD**

The night was spent dancing and conversing with many lords and ladies of the court. Klaus and Caroline were making their way towards their apartments when Klaus pulled her into an empty room and pinned her against the wall.

"In a bit of a hurry are you Niklaus?" Caroline teased and Klaus growled before peppering her creamy throat with kisses, Caroline closed her eyes in appreciation before he stopped. She looked down at him her eyes opening.

"I'm not going to break"

"I may hurt you" he said quietly. Caroline rolled her eyes and pushed him away, he stumbled slightly.

"Nik, I am not a precious stone, I will not break if I am touched. You will not hurt me I am not a human; I am a vampire like you and a strong minded one at that. Now stop treating me like a helpless child" she fumed, Klaus looked at her.

"I will hurt you Caroline, one way or another" he said simply.

"You're hurting me now" she finished, before turning and sweeping through the door. Klaus stood there for a while before leaving and making his way towards his room.

Caroline had sat up in her room, listening intently until Klaus entered his room and fell asleep. It was then when she picked up a letter and hurriedly left her room. As she left she bumped into a hard chest, she looked up and gasped slightly.

"Going somewhere Caroline?" Kol asked. She opened her mouth to speak but no words came out.

"You can tell me anything Caroline, you know that right?"

"I'm leaving, Kol" he quickly looked down at her.

"Excuse me?"

"I cannot stay where I am treated like a child by the man I love"

"Caroline, you cannot leave, he will only find you and bring you back or worse, kill you" Caroline looked away.

"Perhaps that would be for the best"

**TVDTVDTVDTVDTVD**

"_Perhaps it would be for the best if you let me leave..."_

"_I will not let you run away from your problems Kol, you cannot leave. You cannot leave your family, you cannot leave me. I refuse to let you"_

"_You cannot say such things to me; you do not know how they affect me. You are with Niklaus that is why I must leave"_

"_Why must you leave because of me and Klaus? Have we done something to offend you?"_

"_Nothing...I just cannot be here"_

"_Kol do not leave me, I cannot be here without you. Of course I have Rebekah, Elijah and of course Nik but you bring something out in me that the others don't please stay, stay for me. I need you in my life..."_

"_Caroline..."_

"_Please Kol, please don't leave me..."_

"_I will stay Caroline, only for you, no other reason"_

**TVDTVDTVDTVDTVD**

"You stopped me once from leaving and I'm going to do the exact same thing at this moment. Your going to stay, for me Caroline because if you leave then I will leave and we will spend the rest of our lives running from Niklaus, hiding deep in the corners of the world until one day he will find us and bring us back, a dagger in my heart and a steak through yours. Is that how you want your life to be, running from the man you love?"

Caroline looked down and with trembling hands tore up the letter in her hands. She looked up at a nearby candle and burnt each bit of paper silently. She looked at Kol and gave him a small smile.

"I'll stay; Niklaus cannot know anything of this"

"At least he's stayed asleep, now you go sleep and if I wake up in the morning and fid that your gone I will come after you and bring you back before Nik even knows your gone"

"I won't leave Kol, I give you my word" she said sincerely before leaving him all alone as she entered her room. Kol sighed as he made his way to his apartment; he paused outside his brothers' room momentarily.

"I hope you know what I've sacrificed and done for you brother and I hope you're grateful." He continued to his room and closed the door quietly.

**TVDTVDTVDTVDTVD**

As the sun rose and the birds hummed Caroline sat eating her food silently. She never once glanced at a single person at the table. Klaus tried to get her attention and engage her in the topic of conversation but was unsuccessful. She only looked up when the footsteps echoed through the room. She gave Kol a small and soft smile as he glanced at her; he returned the small smile and took his seat next to Elijah and Caroline.

"Are you alright?" he asked quietly, so no human would hear, although he was very aware of the fact that his family were.

"I'm fine Kol, thank you for asking" she whispered back, before taking a sip of her drink.

"Nothing like that again I hope?" he asked making sure to keep everything vague. Caroline nodded.

"Nothing like that again"

**TVDTVDTVDTVDTVD**

"Please forgive me, I know I treat you badly but it is only because I love you so, if I ever saw you hurt then I would loose myself" he mumbled into her neck. Caroline took a deep breath and wrapped her arms around Klaus, tangling her fingers in his long curls. She buried her face in his shoulder and inhaled his scent.

"It is nothing my love, I love you and I know you will not hurt me" she whispered, Klaus stroked the back of her hair and sighed happily.

Kol listened to the scene in his room; he let his head hit the stone wall as he sighed. He curled his hands into fists and closed his eyes, taking deep breaths he shot up and started to destroy the room.

The material was shredded, all wood was broken and lone splinters littered the floor. A large hole had appeared in the wall, letting a cool breeze enter the room, it whistled throughout the room as Kol sank to the floor, surrounded by his destruction and he gripped his head and growled.

He loved her. He loved her so much; he would do anything, anything at all just to have her. To call her his, but, Klaus had gotten her in the end. He would keep his affection hidden. Keep it hidden constantly and go day by day watching her in her happiness.

Their smiles eating away at him, until he couldn't take it anymore. That is what he would do. But for now, he would sit on the cold hard floor, ignoring the world has he took in the beaten, battered and broken room that to him resembled his heart.

**TVDTVDTVDTVDTVD**

He heard her joyous musical laugh bounce of the walls and into his ears; he smiled subconsciously at the sound but gritted his teeth at his brother's laugh accompanying hers. Her laugh was carried over the music and people seemed to light up at the sound of it. She was not dancing, because Klaus did not want to. This was his chance, and he took it.

Kol pushed himself out of his chair and made his way over to Caroline, she turned at the sound of him and smiled brightly at him.

"Would you care to dance my lady?" he asked pompously, bowing slightly. Caroline giggled and gave a small curtsy placing her hand into his outstretched one.

"It would be a pleasure, oh kind sir" she giggled again as Kol pulled her to the floor as a light beat started. They swung and spun, twisting and turning, springing and bouncing around many others laughing to themselves about various things.

This is what he wanted. The two of them, in their own little world. But that is something he was never going to get. Maybe a dagger in his heart wouldn't be such a bad thing after all, would it?

**TVDTVDTVDTVDTVD**

They didn't stay much longer in the King's company and were soon on their way across the country. They all rode on their own horses through the large masses of trees. Klaus and Elijah rode a head while Kol, Caroline and Rebekah were a few paces behind.

"Why must they go so fast, we have to ride side saddle nowadays and it is not very convenient." Rebekah complained.

"Rebekah please stop complaining, or I am leaving the two of you on your own" Kol groaned while massaging his temples. Caroline just shakes her head and laughs lightly.

"You two need to stop this petty arguing, you are old enough to have a civil and grown up relationship between the two of you" Caroline told them and Kol laughed.

"You two need to stop this petty arguing, you are old enough to have a civil and grown up relationship between the two of you" Kol mocked in his best Caroline impression, she raised an eyebrow at him her face reflecting a not very amused expression.

"I sound nothing like that Kol Mikaelson, I demand an apology" she tried to keep a straight face but he could see right through it.

"And what if I refuse?" he challenged and Caroline smirked before suddenly pulling her horse in front of his causing his to rear back and throw him off. Kol landed with a loud thud as he felt his skull crack. He groaned in pain before pushing himself to standing and brushing his clothes off.

Caroline and Rebekah stopped their horses and laughed at him, Caroline's whole face lighting up, Kol's breath caught slightly in his throat before he grabbed her horse and glared up at her.

"You find that funny?" he asked calmly and Caroline giggled while nodding, suddenly Caroline was off her horse and in a heap on the floor. She laughed as she pushed herself to sitting and glanced up at Kol, who was towering above her.

"You made your point, can you help me up now?" she asked innocently. Kol stared at her for a few more moments before grabbing hear hand, ready to pull her up when she yanked his hand and pulled him down next to her. He landed with a loud thud which caused him to grunt and Caroline to burst out laughing, along with Rebekah.

"Oh Kol, you always amuse me" Caroline says in-between laughing; Kol looks up from the ground and watches her laugh.

"That is only because you abuse me to your own amusement!" he exclaimed, Caroline smiles at him.

"Oh well" she simply says before jumping up and climbing back no her horse. Kol follows her actions and climbs onto his own horse. He looks up and meets the furious eyes of his brother.

"Would you two stop acting like children and move, the King could be sending hunter's after us, now we must keep moving in case we are being tracked and heading straight into an ambush" Elijah told them in a hushed voice, Klaus nodded in agreement glaring at Kol and shooting Caroline a similar yet softer look.

Caroline and Kol nodded before they all started moving again. Caroline glanced at Kol and shot him an apologetic smile which he shrugged off and shot her a smile.

**TVDTVDTVDTVDTVD**

They travelled for two more days, taking short breaks during there time on the road. They eventually arrived in a small village and made residence there. They gained many odd looks when they passed due to their obvious wealth and their look. Their clean skin, wide eyes which didn't sink into the greyness below them. Faces full of youth which showed a huge amount of age at times.

Caroline walked to the end of the village to collect some water. There was no one around as many of the other families returned to their homes when she passed. She brushed it off and started to fill the bucket to the brim. She carefully lifted the bucket up and started to carry it back. A cool breeze shoots past her and she stops when a shiver shoots up her spine.

"Oh my..." She slowly turns and the bucket tumbles from her grip, water splashing up her dress and making the mud run.

"Hello Caroline"

"Mikael"

**TVDTVDTVDTVDTVD**

"Caroline has been a while, it doesn't usually take her this long to get some water" Kol said.

"She will be fine Kol, she is capable of getting some water" Elijah said quietly.

Rebekah opened her mouth so say something when there was a knock at the door. Klaus walks forward and pulls it open, a small peasant stands clutching a dirtied piece of parchment with a dazed expression on his face. He holds his hand out and Klaus takes the parchment and the peasant rushes off.

Klaus turns around and looks at his family with a curious expression on his face. He unfolds the parchment and growls before throwing it to the floor and vanishing out of the door. Kol hurries forward and picks it up.

"What does it say Kol?" Rebekah asks, Kol turns and looks up at his brother and sister, handing them the parchment. They both looked down and silently read the eight words scrawled down.

_I have Caroline. Come and get me._

_Mikael._

**Sorry you guys have had to wait so long for a chapter; it was hard to find time to write it. But here it is, finally finished and I hope you enjoyed it. You know what to do. Please leave a review they make me very happy.**

**Hollie xoxo**


End file.
